


Kim Seokjin Imagines

by Justcallmenikki7



Series: BTS Imagines (Individual Masterlist) [1]
Category: Kim Seokjin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, i'll add more throughout, split personality, splitpersonality!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcallmenikki7/pseuds/Justcallmenikki7
Summary: These are my works of the one and only, Kim Seokjin, from my Tumblr page @/justcallmenikki7





	1. Preview

Hello!

My names Nikki! I am posting my works from Tumblr onto here. My Tumblr page is @/justcallmenikki7!

I hope you enjoy my works! 

I love feedback and corrective criticism (or however you say it)! It really helps with my writing and I love learning new ways on how to make work better! 


	2. Have Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin is forced to break up with you because of BigHit.
> 
> Song Inspiration: Mercy by Brett Young

“No you aren’t.” You denied right away, “You’re joking.” You could feel your heart shattering at the words that your boyfriend said.

“I am, Y/N. I don’t love you anymore.” Jin spoke softly, trying to avoid looking at you.

He does still love you, but he can’t be with you due to BigHit. This is killing him, seeing you look so vulnerable and… broken. The only thing that he can do right now is keep a straight face so you don’t call his bluff.

“But we were fine yesterday! We were _happy, _yesterday’s what happened? Was it all a lie?” You asked, trying to understand.

“It was, this whole relationship was a lie. I was just using you to get by, it was quite easy actually.” Jin lied, making sure his voice doesn’t waver so you can catch on. God, he hated himself for doing this too you.

The look on your face was something that he won’t be able to forget. It was going to haunt him for the rest of his life.

A choked sob came from you and the only thing that he wanted to do was wrap you up in his arms and hold you, telling you that this was all a lie, that he wasn’t going to leave you - that you are his everything.

“If you ever loved me, have mercy. Please stop saying those things, please.” You couldn’t stand listening to the things he is telling you.

_A lie._

_Using you._

You wanted to bang your fists against your head to get those words out.

“I’m sorry, Y/N. It was fun while it lasted, I’ll see you around.” Jin spoke, turning around and leaving your living room.

When he walked out the door, you both broke down. You falling to the ground, clutching your heart while a sob raked over your body. And Jin, tears falling down his face as he walked towards the black van that held his brothers and his shitty staff.

Opening the sliding door, he avoided looking at his brothers but glared at this staff. “Happy?” He asked, slamming the door shut, making everyone jump. “I hope you’re happy with breaking me and the only girl I’ve ever loved. Now, what’s next?” He asked sarcastically, ignoring the tears that ran down his face.


	3. Timer (Soulmate!Au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I waited for years to find you, I’m not going to just let you go just like that.”
> 
> This is apart of my masterlist on tumblr "Soulmate!AU Masterlist"  
I am going to be posting them separetly for each one, but I will be posting them too on my BTS Reactions section on here too!

Today was the day.

Today was the day that you were going to finally meet your soulmate - the one you were destined to be with from the very beginning - the one that completes you.

Since the third grade you kept track on how many years, months, weeks, and days you had until you got to meet your second half. Once you found out what day you were going to meet your soulmate, which is June 12, 2019, which is a Wednesday, at 11:30 am, you couldn’t contain your excitement. Every year that passed by on that day, you kept telling yourself that on that day, you were going to meet them, and you will begin your journey with them by your side.

As you got ready, you made sure to dress as yourself, to not act differently but to be who you are on the inside and on the outside. You kept telling yourself that your soulmate will love you for you, that’s why they are your soulmate. With that, you remembered when you were asked:

“what if they are ugly and live on the streets, or worse, the same gender? Will you still love them and be with them? Y/N, you have to remember that even if they are your soulmate, it is okay to reject them if they don’t have enough money and looks.” This is what your grandmother said to you at a very young age and you replied with:

“Grandma, even if they aren’t considedered to be the ‘most handsomeness’ or ‘prettiest’ or ‘wealthiest’ person, I’m still going to love them and accept them - even if they are the ‘same gender.’ Those things don’t matter to me, I’m going to love them for who they are, not based on a scale of any kind.”

And that was the day your grandmother shunned you, but you didn’t care.

Once you were ready you left for town. To pass by time you began to window shop, getting distracted by the fancy clothing, shoes, and accessories that was put out on display for the public to see. From that, you didn’t notice that you were ten seconds away from meeting your soulmate.

As you were going to stand up from your bent position, you ran into someone. The sparks that you felt on your wrist from where the person touched you, you looked up to be met with the most beautiful brown eyes you’ve ever seen. You felt your skin begin to sting from your watch disappearing on your wrist and this is how you knew you met them.

Every emotion hit you like a semi truck. Happiness - you finally found your forever. Anxiousness - the small thought of him rejecting you.

You weren’t the only feeling every emotion on earth because Jin felt what you were feeling. He has waited forever to finally meet you and the wait was worth it because he swears that you are the most beautiful thing he has ever laid his eyes on. But one thing worried him - will him being an idol change your outlook on you? He hopes not.

“It’s you.” You whispered, “I finally found you.”

“It’s me, baby, it’s me.” Jin answered back, hoping that the pet name didn’t sound to cringy. “You are so fucking beautiful.”

You felt your face heat up by both the pet name and compliment. “And you’re so handsome.” You complimented honestly. “I can’t believe my soulmate is the one and only World Wide Handsome.” You joked.

Jin laughed lightly, smiling down at you. “And I cant believe my soulmate is the one and only Worldwide Beautiful.” He teased back, making you laugh. “But I hope me being an idol won’t change anything.”

“As is in me only loving you for your money? For your fame? If so then that’s ridiculous because then you have nothing to worry about since you’re my literal other half and I’m not letting you go. I’m going to love you for everything about you, from your morning breath to us growing old with wrinkly skin and grey hair - I mean if that’s what you want to do, you don’t have to. You can reject me all you want, which I totally understand and don’t blame you because who would want to be with a potato?” You laughed, even though your anxiety was eating you up alive at the thought of your soulmate rejecting you.

One moment you were looking down at your feet and the next you had a pair of lips on yours, a hand on the back of your neck, and a body being pressed against yours. The kiss felt like you were floating in the air with Jin - magical. You didn’t want to stop, but you needed air, so you tapped Jin on his forearm so he would get the hint.

“I waited for years to find you, I’m not going to just let you go just like that.” Jin said, pulling away from the kiss, “and I’m so sorry, I didn’t know what to do and I just really wanted to kiss you.”

Giggling, “it’s okay, I really liked it.” You blushed, looking down in embarrassment.

“Good, because there’s more coming your way. But first, let’s go and get something to eat and get to know each other. I want to know everything about my beautiful soulmate.”


	4. "I will, I promise." (Mafia!Au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and your friend get attacked and you wish death upon them and your boyfriend is happy to comply.
> 
> This is also posted on my BTS Reactions work too on here!
> 
> This has mentions of groping and attack

Being Kim Seokjins girlfriend comes with a lot of…. danger. You have to be protected at all costs, going out with a heavy load of body guards, having to go to safe houses during war times, and almost being home 24/7 due to your boyfriends constant worrying of a rival hurting you. 

Convincing him to let you out takes a lot of hard work, so sometimes you do not even bother trying because it is always a usual no. This does cause a lot of arguments and slamming doors and throwing vases. You try to see from Jin’s point of view, which he does have a lot of good valid reasons, but in all you are still very determined on having your freedom that does not involve body guards that are swarming you everywhere you go. 

So, when Jin actually allows you to go out without any protection because he deems it to be safe since there has no been threats lately from rivals, you are ecstatic. Texting your two best friends, you three plan to go to the local bar to grab some drinks and catch up. 

Jin remembers you walking out of the door with a huge smile on your face, only to return with a ghost like face. Your boyfriend automatically knew something was wrong, dropping his paperwork onto the coffee table and made his way over to you. 

“Sweetheart, whats’s wrong?” He questioned softly, grabbing your small hands in his. 

“Jisoo an-and Rose and I were at the bar that I told you about.” You began, the unshed tears now falling down your cheeks. “And as we were leaving, a group of guys cornered us, saying how you fucked them over and that this was their message to you and if you do not do anything about it then things will get worse. They groped us and shoved us around, they even tore Jisoo’s shirt off, and had cut her with a knife.” After you finished, you began to sob, body shaking violently. You fell into your boyfriend, grabbing onto his shirt tightly, molding your body into his.

Jin held you closely to him, one of his hands running up and down your back while the other tangled into your hair, fingers massaging your scalp. His lips were pressed against your forehead, giving you a reassuring kiss to help soothe you. You looked up at him, a silent plea to do something (which Jin obviously will do, but was asking for your permission since he knows that you hate violence and knowing what he has to daily that involves blood). 

Nodding his head, he whispered to you. “I will, I promise.”


	5. Nerves (SplitPersonality!Au)(Mafia!Au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you meet your boyfriend, Seokjin’s, alter ego, Jin. 
> 
> This also has a masterlist on my Tiumblr called "SplitPersonality!Au Masterlist"  
I will be posting the individual ones on both my reactions work and individual members work, too.

Never in your life have you been so nervous to meet someone. 

Over the past few months, your boyfriend Seokjin has been preparing you to meet his … alter ego, Jin. You do not understand why your boyfriend has been preparing you because all of his other members girlfriends did not need preparing, besides for Hoseok’s girlfriend. Seokjin has explained his reasons why for this is because of how, in your boyfriends terms, sadistic he is. He is worried that his alter ego might be a danger to you since this will be the first time Jin has never been in a situation where it is domestic instead of violence. 

Usually, Seokjin never has a lot of control when Jin is in control of his body and mind. The only way he can get back into control is when Jin gets ‘sedated’ from whatever was causing him rage. 

So, sitting here in your living room with your boyfriend, watching him slowly go from your loving boyfriend to someone so much darker than him was so intriguing. You began to notice the difference from the two quickly - Jin has much more of a relaxed, but threatening posture. His back was not as straight like Seokjin’s. Next, there was a darker gleam in his eyes, something very sadistic like, something that literally brought chills to your bones whenever he looked you in the eye. 

“Hmm,” was Jin’s first response when he looked you up and down in such a predatory manner that it made you slightly uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry, but please do not look at me like that, it makes me uncomfortable.” You stated quietly, not wanting to piss off the man in front of you. 

“My bad, my love. I’m just trying to get used to the goddess that is my girlfriend. I’m so sad that Seokjin kept someone like you away from me for so long.” He ticked his tongue in disapproval. 

You were taken back from his compliment, blushing from the kind words. “Well, thank you.” 

“Now tell me why you are so nervous to meet me, love.” His voice neutral, standing up from where he was sitting on the couch, walking over so he could stand in front of you. It felt as if he was the predator and you were the prey, something that you found ironic since he was basically the predator in the sense. “Is it because of the things that Seokjin told you about the things I do when I am in control?”

Nodding your head, not being able to hold eye contact with him. 

“Words, love.”

“Yes.” 

Jin hummed at your answer, not seeming to be effected by it. Bending down, he gripped your chin softly, making you look him straight in the eyes. “I will never, ever, hurt you, my love. You’re ours, both Seokjin and I. I don’t want you to be afraid of me, or Seokjin, because we will always protect you and love you.”

At his statement, you felt more relaxed and at ease in Jin’s presence. Smiling, you nodded your head, “Okay. I trust you.” And at your honesty, Jin smiled, something that brought chills down your spine from how similar it was to Seokjin’s. 


End file.
